Crashing Cobras
by MasterSanguinius
Summary: Fourth Succession War, story of a small mercenary unit hoping to survive. All reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

I want to say I don't own neither Battletech nor Mechwarrior, and want to thank all the writers from this great series without you the franchise would have died long ago.

**Capellan Confederation**

**Shensi Capital City**

**April 17th 3028**

Captain Spears was enjoying the down time he had received over the last few days. He had been on active duty for the last three weeks with all the hustle and bustle going on close to the boarder worlds. Several Davion units were being moved around over the last few weeks and the Liao command was very nervous or at lest seemed to be nervous. Spears was the acting Xo for a small merc unit who was due to be relocated some two weeks ago, but word from the Liao Liaison was the Cobras would be on the front line at lest another two to three weeks.

Spears was an advent runner so much he would spend an entire morning exploring the Wei park (one of the biggest natural parks on Shensi) This morning he was enjoying a short 20 kilometer run about half of his normal run. Spears noticed his personal communicator was going off as he had set it to silent not wanting to be disturbed this morning.

"Captain Spears, here this better be good."

Captain Spears this is Sergeant Kilmer Major Carter needs you and all personal back to the nest ASAP we have several inbound dropships unknown origin but we are being advised they are not friendless.

Spears instinctively looked to the sky; Sergeant is this a drill or is this a credible threat?

Captain if this is a drill I've never seen the Major lose color from her face when she issued the order to call in all off duty personal.

Spears had known Major Gillian Carter for the last 5 years and she was one of the most level headed officers he had the pleasure of serving under. If she was this spooked something big was going down.

Sergeant, have a VTOL pick me based on my comms coordinates I have no form of transportation to the Nest (The Nest was the term the unit called CIC).

Yes sir I will have one there within the hour.

One last thing Sergeant keep your cool, you need to speak even and without any doubt in your voice, panic will spread, lets not worry till we have something to worry, have the techs do a quick ready prep of all the mechs and have them on alert 5 status, also if the Major has not yet scrambled our Aero assets lets get two lances in the air to see if we can ID these dropships.

Yes sir, we will see you as soon as you get in Captain. And… thank you sir, for being so level headed about this.

Don't thank me yet Sergeant, I'm not saying we don't have anything to worry about I'm just saying we don't know what type of worry we have, Spears out.

2 hours and 12 minutes later. Cobra Nest

Major, Spears snapped a quick salute to his OIC. She gave him a quick snap salute and went back to talking to an aide who was taking notes, Spears waited until she was finished and the aide was dismissed.

Paul you took the wrong day to take a hike.

It would seem so sir. Any idea who they are?

Well I know they aren't any inbound Liao units nor any type of commercial drop ships, as they refuse any type of communications and they are moving at 2-G's toward the planet surface.

2-G's yea that's an invasion force or a raiding force one, how many in total?

Carter looked at her second in command for what seemed to be an eternity.

Four Overlords, two Unions, and 1 Fury class.

Spears mouth dropped as she told him the size of the drop ships.

That's an invasion force, Four Overlords that's a reinforced regiment.

I know she said, the question now is a Regiment of who?? What do we have in the way of forces on the Militia level?

Spears thought for a minute.

The Militia has a reinforced Company of Mechs, Captain Lei has his lance on station with him. The Militia also has two battalions of assorted armor but most of that is smaller stuff geared toward police actions, parades etc.

The Major rubbed her eyes with her left hand.

Paul even with everything we have if that is indeed a full regiment we can't hope to slow them down. The closest unit to us is the Garrotes Grizzlies a reinforced Mech battalion and they are two jumps away putting them almost 2 weeks out. At the rate they are coming down on us they will hit planet side in 37 hours…….. Any ideas?

Spears turned from his commanding officer and he knew if there was any hope she would of put it on the table before asking him what other forces were available on the planet, she knew better then he did what military assets were on this rock, as she received daily reports from all military assets and weekly ready checks. She was in fact a Mercenary but was the highest ranking military officer on Shensi.

Major, I see three possible out comes to this.

And they are Paul?

One- We gather all available military assets and we find the best defensible body of ground and make a stand there and we are destroyed. Two- We take to the hills and woods a wage a guerilla campaign until help arrives, depending on who they are we might be able to hold out for two or three months. Three- You radio them and ask them for terms of surrender.

Carter looked at her second in command with disbelief, she had never heard him ever mention a word of giving up, and not when it came to a fight.

Well Paul that's a first. I've never heard the words surrender come from your lips not when it comes to a fight.

Major, with all do respect we cant win this war not at this scale. I see a lot of our people dieing to hold something they are going to take from us, again if they are indeed the size force they appear to be.

Major, Major Carter. Yelled Sergeant Kilmer.

Yes Kilmer what is it. Sounding almost aggravated realizing Spears words rang truth to her.

Sorry sir, our Aero assets have Identified the in bound drop ships. It is a Davion unit.

Well which one Spears asked

Sir's it's the 1st Davion Guard.

Both Carter and Spears looked at each other in total disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

Capellan Confederation

Planet Orbit Shensi

Dropship- Vengeance

April 16th 3028

Jacob Thornton was relatively young but had been with the 1st Davion Guard for just over two years. In his time with the Davion Guard he had been promoted to Lance Lieutenant. He had been to no less then 20 start systems and had even received a commendation for his mech scores when he had graduated from Robinson Academy. Thornton knew he was a good mech pilot and an above average Officer, but he could not shack the nerves he felt knowing he would soon be in his first real war. Men and women would die at the orders he gave and that thought made him feel like he had to vomit.

"Jacob, are you ok?"

"Yea Tom, I'm fine, zero G always makes me a little quizze."

Tom Appling couldn't help but laugh at his long time friend and his commanding officer.

"Well LT, you soon will be inside Ironhide and safely on the ground with the rest of Seira-2."

Jacob put up a fake smile hoping Appling wouldn't see through it, he knew if anyone could see threw him it would be Tom. Ironside was Jacob's Enforcer a Medium size Mech one very common in the Davion Guard.

"Tom how is Liz and Frankie?"

The other two pilots of Jacobs lance known as Seira-2.

"Well, Frankie is sleeping, guy sleeps twice as much as any one else in the regiment and Liz is down with the techs checking on her Javelin. You would think she would be happy moving up to a newer mech, but all in all I think she misses her Wasp."

"Tom you should know better then any body else how it feels to lose your ride and then be given a new mech."

"Yes, Mister Thornton I do, but mine was a training accident and it almost killed me, if you remember."

Appling was smiling the entire time referring to the training the Davion Guard had under gone in preparation for what they now knew was a full out Assault on the Capellan Confederation. Jacob looked back at him and managed a true laugh this time.

"I remember but it wasn't my fault, we were using simunitions and you took a direct hit on the cockpit, I was told they were entirely safe."

"Safe for the person shooting the rounds, not the one taking them."

"If you wouldn't have ejected when you saw those Autocannon rounds coming the simunitions wouldn't have destroyed your cockpit and you would still be in your Phoenix Hawk."

Both men shared another laugh. As they both noticed Captain Hawkins enter the break room and walked over to where they were sitting before either man could snap to attention he was standing at their table.

"Sergeant Appling, if I may have a moment with Lieutenant Thornton, please."

"Yes, Sir." Appling replied, and snapped a quick salute to both Hawkins and Thornton.

"Lieutenant, I wanted to speak with you about the upcoming drop."

"Yes sir, Captain, but I do not have any of my notes they are in duffle bag, shall I retrieve them sir?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Lieutenant, Jacob. I know this is your first time out as a Lance Lieutenant, and that you are no doubt feeling a little nervous. I just want to say its normal, we all go through it. I still get butterflies in my stomach right before I'm going to engage a target. So relax, if Major Davis didn't think you could handle the job he wouldn't have promoted you. "

"Captain, I appreciate the vote of confidence but sir I promise I'm fine, I just hate in system burns they always make me sick. "

"Well I just thought you should know I have every bit of confidence in you, combat is a strange thing, it makes boys men and sometimes has the opposite effect. But what I am saying you seem ready to go and probably can't wait to touch down and get your feet on solid ground."

Both men shared a smile, as Captain Hawkins stood to leave.

"Ohh, Lieutenant we will be having a Battalion meeting in about 3 hours I would like you to attend it as is Lieutenant Simmons. We will have a defined roll once we touch down and I don't want anything left to chance."

"Yes, sir I will be there."

Captain Hawkins walked away believing he left Jacob feeling ready and sure of himself, but Hawkins left leaving Lieutenant Jacob Thornton more confused and unsure of himself was he really ready for this? He sat alone for the next hour with only more questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

Capellan Confederation

Shensi CIC Nest

April 17th 3028

Captain Spears was lost he knew the Davion Guard would touch down in a little over 11 hours and that's if they didn't speed up their burn toward the planet surface. The Cobras has sent their loan company of Aerospace fighters to slow them down but the Cobras were met with a full Battalion of Elite Davion Guard know as 131st Air wing. One of Davions, Premier Aerospace units. Spears could not think of any way to survive this encounter let alone win.

"Captain Spears, Major Carter has just called in and said you are to meet her in the think tank in twenty minutes."

"Thank you, Sergeant Kilmer, keep a close watch on those ships and if anything changes even the slightest you contact me."

"Yes sir."

Spears had been a Mechwarrior for a little over 8 years now and 6 of those years he had been a Merc, but before that he had served briefly in the AFFS he had even graduated from one of the better Mechwarrior Academies, Point Barrow, but was discharged from active duty for being young and stupid. So it was either become a Merc or live out the life as a Militia soldier. Spears had taken a short term contract with a unit in 3023 known as Battle Barge; they were all but wiped out in a raid into the Periphery. The Cobras picked up the survivors of the Barge and adopted them sort to speak. Spears had been with them ever since. Spears snapped back to the here and now as he arrived to the Think tank (a small private room used by the command staff of the Cobras to plan unit movements, discuss the Units business, etc.) Spears noticed Major Carter, Commander Harris (the units 3rd in command) and Sub Commander Chui Lei (The Liao Liaison) in the room already.

"Captain Spears, please come in we were just listening to a story from Major Lei."

Spears looked at Major Carter for a long second not missing the fact she had called Lei by the rank of Major.

"Now Major Lei if you would kindly finish now that my second is here."

"Yes Major Carter, I am the Commanding Officer of a small portion of the 1st CRC (Capellan Reserve Calvary) we are stationed on Shensi as a back up plan."

Spears looked almost baffled at what he was listening to.

"So you have mech assets on planet an we just now learn about them, why wait till they are 10 hours from setting down to tell us this, we could of made different preparations.."

"Captain, calm down." Carter barked at him. "So Major Lei what do you have in the way of forces we can use to meet the Davions?"

"I am not at liberty to say."

"Are you Fraggin kidding me! We have the 1st Davion Guard on the way in system we are horrible out numbered, out gunned and overall out classed and you cant tell us what we have to work with."

"Yes Captain that is correct, I cannot disclose what forces or shall I say how many mechs I have here, until I receive further authority from General Brackett."

"I don't believe this, and they wonder why no one wants to work for them. Listen to me Major Lei or who ever you may really be, if we are going to have any chance of slowing down the Guards until help arrives we have to know what we are working with."

"Captain Spears I understand your frustrations, but some of my units are not even know to me, we have several hidden cells that will be activated once the word goes out, I can tell you this I have under a Battalion of assorted mechs on planet and I intend to use them to harass the Davions until new orders arrive."

Major Carter looked confused at Leis statement.

"Harass, what do you mean harass, I though we are defending this world?"

"You are mistaken Major Carter, we are here to protect the Capellan Confederation, at it is bigger then one world. If we can tie down the Davion Guard here for an length of time it gives them one less unit to use on other worlds."

"So let me get something straight the Liao High Command has written this world off already?"

"Yes Captain Spears, Liao Command has written off Shensi, but want the Davions to pay a heavy price for it and that's where we all come in, as your unit is still under contract for 3 more months."

As Major Lei smiled both Carter and Spears looked at each other both knowing he was correct.

"So what is the standing order for my unit Mister Lei?" Carter leaving off Leis rank as a sign of disrespect toward him.

"Well Major Carter I would say get your unit ready we are marching out in 3 hours, and I will have orders for you by then, but be prepared to fight a withdrawing action as I wish to pull some of the Guards into a trap first thing, I like the thought of killing some of Davions finest Mechwarriors."

Lei smiled again and laughed a little. All three Cobra Officers knew he was crazy and they knew they were on an elevator ride to hell with a Psychotic Liao Officer at the controls. What would they do to survive this cat and mouse game that was unfolding. Before their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Capellan Confederation

Shensi

Sector 47-Alpha

April 17th 3028

Lieutenant Thornton moved his Enforcer forward to better support the rest of his lance. How had he been so stupid, to walk into such a trap, now Siera-2 was fighting to survive let alone hold sector 47-Alpha?

(10 minutes earlier)

"Lieutenant, I have two fast movers, I don't think they are Mechs but they could be some kind of Hover vehicle."

"Got you Liz, you and Frankie check it out Tom and I are going to finish clearing the ridge line before we move on to Sector Charlie."

"Will do Siera-Lead."

Thornton was never one to use familiar radio chatter, but they were on the private lance channel and with everything being what it was no one would be listening epically from the area they drawled. Lieutenant Thornton's unit had orders to check a remote sector, (a Mining station of sorts, but it only had one way in one way out, through a long valley that no unit would risk getting caught in, no matter the gain of trapping an enemy force. They would have to be desperate or stupid, because if a unit was caught in the valley they could be attacked from three sides and no Mech Commander would risk it.

"Mark 703-1Vector"

Thornton recognized Liz's voice and code for an enemy Vindicator spotted.

"Where is it Liz and can you confirm markings as well."

"No sir, I cannot ID enemy mechs unit, but it is moving do West, I repeat do west."

Liz was never one to interrupt a transmission but she seemed excited about the contact.

"Siera-2-3 (Code for Liz's mech) take Siera-2-4 and follow the Mark-703, Siera-2-2 and I will be on your six about 25-30 seconds behind you. Only engage if it looks favorable, I repeat only if it's favorable, copy?"

"Yes sir, Siera-2-3 out."

Thornton opened a private channel to Tom so they could speak in private.

"What do you think, Tom?"

"Not sure boss, could be a scout, then again it could be a trap."

"You think the Capellans would lay a trap here? It wouldn't make a whole hell of a lot of sense. They would be trapped, we could reign in Aero support and any advantage they thought they had would be trumped in a matter of minutes."

"Ohh I agree with you Jacob, I'm just saying it's always a possibility."

"Your right, call it in to Captain Hawkins let em know what we have and we will get back to him as soon as something new develops."

"Will do, boss."

Thornton accelerated his Enforcer to top speed of 55 kh/m as to catch up with the rest of his unit. Thornton thought back to 19 hours ago and the meeting he sat in on how the Davion Guard was expected to be on planet for no longer then 2-3 weeks, and that action would swift and without hesitation. His unit would dispatch this lone Vindicator and any other straggling Capelan mechs in this area.

"LT. Captain Hawkins said, you are to use your discretion as needed he has engaged a Liao force near sector 48-Kilo."

"Alright all Siera's take down the Vindicator and lets finish our sweep so we can go and give the rest of the company an hand."

At that moment Thornton's alarm sounded, he had incoming missiles toward his position.

Thornton turned his mech in time to see the SRM missles slam into his chest chewing up armor.

"Contact, Mark -703-1Wallie (Warhammer) bearing 22741."

Thornton knew he was no match for the Warhammer alone but with Tom's Centurion they would be able to take it down.

"Siera-2-1, Mark 703-2Vector."

That means Liz now had 2 Vindicators, they had walked into a trap, two Vindicators and a Warhammer, this was enough to take his whole lance apart.

"All Siera's fall back to my position we will fight together, Tom get on the horn get us some air cover we have a hornets nest here and one we are going to need help taking care of."

"You got it skip, Mother-01 this is Siera-2 we have engaged hostiles need air cover and support, over."

"Siera-2 this is Mother-01 we have no supprt in your area, get clear and proceed to Sector 48-Kilo, link up with the remainder of Siera-Lead, over."

"Jacob, we are on our own, Mother-01 has nothing in our area, we are going to have to get clear."

"It figures, Frankie watches out."

Jacob tried to warn his lance mate but it was to late, both Vindicators were on him before he could move, he was taking heavy fire from both Vindicators, they were concentrating fire, it was evident they were a head hunting lance ( Lance designed to rove and bring down 1-2 mechs and then disappear into the wilderness, used in gurilla tactics)

"Tom, Liz concentrate on Vector 1, I want that thing put down, we have to give Frankie some cover."

"What about that Hammer, Jacob?"

"Ill take care of him Tom, get Frankie back and put some distance between them and us."

Jacob put his cross hairs over the Warhammers chest and pulled on his trigger, he saw his Large laser struck true but his Small laser went high and right. Jacob also fired his Autocannon and watched as several slugs hit the Warhammer over the left arm. The Warhammer pilot was good he managed to keep the mech up right and still connect with both of his PPC's which struck Jacobs lower torso and his left leg.

"Tom we are gonna have to move pretty quick, I can dance with this son of a bitch to long."

"That's going to be a problem Jacob, Frankie just had a Gyro hit and I'm not sure he can fight clear."

"So we either fight and die together or we leave him, is that what you are telling me?"

"Yea, its crappy idea but it's the facts."

"Tom I can't accept that, is he up and moving?"

"Yes sir, he is moving but at supper slow."

"Jacob to Frankie. Come in Frankie."

"I'm here Lieutenant." Said Frankie.

"Frankie I want you to eject, we are going to buy you some time, escape evade and we will be back for you with the rest of the company."

"Sir with all do respect that's the dumbest idea I've heard you ever say. Ill hold them back sir you all get the company and take what's left of them, because if I don't you will never make it clear of this area."

"I don't think I can do that Frankie, I can't live with that."

"Sir we don't have a lot of time, if you don't they are going to wipe us all out and then it will be for nothing. Just promise me you will make sure I'm not going down in vein."

"I……I Promise Frank."

"Will do, I'm moving to draw fir from you LT, as soon as the Hammer focuses in on me cut and run, 3,2,1 mark, I've got him Lt."

"Good luck, Frankie, and thanks." said Jacob Thornton

The Davion Dervish let every weapon in its arsenal fire, though the LRM's didn't arm the slammed into the upper body of the Warhammer, both Medium lasers cut more armor of the center torso, and the SRMS pepper all over the right and left legs but the Warhammer still would no go down. Jacob watched as the Warhammer turned to take on the new threat and sent both Particle Cannons at the Dervish drilling thru the left side exposing the mechs internal LRM launcher. Jacob fired his Large laser and his Auto cannon at the Hammer, knowing it would do very little, but more to tell the pilot he would be back to finish this and with that Siera-2 left Sector 47-Alpha in the hands of the enemy. The last thing they heard before hitting the valley was the screaming of Franklin Smith, their lance mate had paid the highest price so the rest of them would live. The first 3 hours of the campaign and Jacob Thornton's fears had already come to life; he had to order the death of one of his men. How was he expected to do this, how could he of don this, Jacob knew the Screams of Franklin Gibson would haunts him for the rest of his days.


	5. Chapter 5

Shensi

Classified location

April 22nd

The cool drink quenched his thirst, he had been in his Warhammer for almost three days straight, his legs ached, eyes hurt and his throat was raw. The signal to meet and link the unit back together came out a little over 8 hours ago from Carter, and there had been no word from the other two sections since. Lei and Carter had decided to split the defending forces into 3 mobile units each sent out a purpose/mission. Spears had all of 2nd company and the Battle lance of 3rd Company with him. He had wanted to lead the attack on the Areospace field but Major Gillian Carter had pulled rank and took that as her target, the most dangerous of all three, instead he was given headhunting, patrol harassment duties. His unit was to draw out and engage wondering patrols, smash up one or two mechs and then disappear as quick as they attacked. So far Spears thought they had not done to bad considering their enemy. His unit had destroyed 5 Mechs and damaged 2-3 more, but it cost him 2 of his own Mechs and Slattin's Mech was down with a Gyro hit, Spears had opt to hide the Mech in the mines where if they needed it they could get back to it. Spears finished the cold beverage as his communicator went off, it was Harris who was out on patrol.

"Go Ahead Harris."

"Sir, Major Carters unit is inbound."

"Very good Harris, bring them in, Ill have Jackson take over roving duties until you can bring them in."

"Will do sir, Harris out."

**15 minutes later.**

Spears waited for Carter to dismount her Goliath, he looked over her Mech and saw several pieces of armor missing no doubt she had been in some of the deadliness fighting so far. He saw her climbing down from the Goliath it was one of the hardest Mechs to get in and out of in the field the Goliath was one of the few four legged Mechs in all the Inner Sphere. Carter had her Goliath configured to suit her taste but nothing could be done about the ladder placement.

"Major, Sampson has seen better days."

Calling her mech by the name she had given it almost 3 years ago when she started piloting it.

"That he has Paul, that he has, I see your ride is in good shape."

"Yea Condo has been able to keep us up and running though we have lost two mechs and Diana didn't make it."

"She will be missed, but it seems Paul you did the Cobras justice. We have lost a full lance at the air field and another mech when we pulled back into Darwood Forest, all but Lorenzo and Smith were Liao mechs, neither of them made it, I can only presume they are dead or were taken as POW's."

"Well Major lets hope they were captured, the Davions have never been know to be cruel to Prisoners of War."

"True enough Paul, but then again we are fighting a Guerrilla Campaign the Davion Guard may not take to kindly to our tactics."

"I still think they will be treated as POW's, Major have you heard from Lei?"

"Yes, almost 18 hours ago, he had 2 companies of mechs following him along with almost a full Battalion of armor, chasing him. He is heading for the hills, hopes the mountains will slow the armor down so he can engage the mechs in a heads up fight."

Spears pulled out a map from his BTU pants, Carter pointed to where Lei was pulling the Davions. Spears thought for a second.

"Major if I can take two lances in through these woods, I can slip in on the Davions left flank, and if I can get word to him we can Hammer and Anvil the Davions."

Carter looked over the map for a second.

"Well thats true but you would have to come real close to the Davion Armor, and then the Davions have to purse Lei into the mountains, they may not do that."

"Sir they would almost have to, they wouldn't risk losing Lei's unit in the mountains and then they would have almost 2 Battalions committed that they wouldn't be able to bring into a fight for almost 15 to 18 hours, marching back from that little stroll."

"I see what you mean, the Davions still haven't accepted the fact they arent fighting anything more then backwater Merc unit."

"No ma'am, I think they know they face a good unit I just think they are on a time schedule and are trying to take out as much as they can before they bring in a unit to hold the planet."

"Paul, that thought had never occurred to me. Ok, I want you to take your entire company up there, signal Lei as best you can, if you cant reach him, then you scrub this assignment and come back to Dosilin, that city might have some Davion patrols but its a little far from their home base."

"Yes sir, in Doslin what are your orders there."

"I'm sending our no combatants there, along with our Armor assets and a lance of mechs with Lieutenant Hamilton, we will set up shop there and do some refitting and repairs."

"OK, and what do you have planed for the rest of the unit?"

"I'm gonna take the rest of the unit and hit that Armor Battalion chasing Lei."

"Major lets just hit them in force."

"Negative I don't want you and I together, if we both fall the unit is without leadership, I trust our junior officers but watching over the entire unit none of them are ready, besides the mech companies are more important then the armor."

"OK, I'm not going to argue with you, I know that look ma'am, and it speaks volumes."

Both shared a laugh.

"Well Paul you better get going if you are going to catch up with Lei."

"Yes sir."

Spears gave a salute to his commanding officer, as she returned his salute he held his salute for an extra long second. Before turning on his heels and walked toward his Warhammer. There was a lot to do and a lot of what needed to be done was being left to chance. Spears for the first time thought they may just make it through this nightmare, that the Cobras would live on and that one day they would all sit around a fire with their favorite alcohol beverage and talk about how they outsmarted the 1st Davion Guard, but for now they had to have a lot of luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Shensi

1st Davion Guard Base of Operations

April 22nd 3028.

Tom Appling was Jacob Thortons friend the two had met shortly after joining the Guard. The two were the new jocks in the company. Tom remembers Jacob seemed so confident with himself in almost everything he did, but that was almost two years ago. Something had changed in Jacob and it was more evident now with the death of Frank Gibson, Jacobs and Toms lance mate. Though Captain Hawkins had reassigned a replacement it still wasn't the same. Jacob wasn't the same.

"Jacob you really need to get some sleep, we will be back in the field in the next day or so."

"Thanks Tom but Ill sleep when I kill that s.o.b. who killed Franklin."

"Jacob you haven't slept more then 4 hours in 3 days now, your body cant keep up, besides you are gonna need to be in top peak condition when you do find Franks killer, not some slosh who cant hit the broad side of an Overlord because you will be suffering from exhaustion."

"Tom really I'm fine."

"NO YOUR NOT, JACOB!!!! Now as your friend I am going to ask you one more time to get some rest or Im going over your head to Captain Hawkins and see how he thinks about one of his Lance Commanders who hasn't slept, he will side line you, is that what I have to do Jake? Is it?"

"Tom I can still hear him screaming, and ever time I close my eyes I see him burning inside his mech all alone because I left him their to die."

"Jake Ive known you a long time, and I have to say you are one of the best Officers in the Guard, but Frank died, he was a soldier, he knew the risks before he climbed in that mech each and every time. We all do, but we do it, because we are soldiers and though its never easy when someone we are close to dies in war, we keep going for them. We keep fighting because in the end they would do it for us. Jake you made a choice, a choice to let three people live instead of killing four people. You did the right thing."

"Tom thats easy for you to say, you didn't order the death of a 26 year old man, who was the only son of Mary and Bernard Gibson. A man who had a lot of life to live but cut short, why so we can add another planet into the great House of Davion. What gives us the right to be here, what gives us the right to tell these people they need a new lord?"

"I don't know Jake but I do know if we don't do it someone else will. I know that if there is a good side and a bad side, we are on the good side and you are right I didn't have to order the death of a man, but that doesn't mean I didn't feel it any less then you did, but Jake you have to let him go, you have to get ready to get back into Ironhide and make sure Frank didn't die in vein, that was his last wish do you remember that?"

"I remember Tom, Ill never forget it."

"Now Lieutenant Thornton go and get some rest, Ill check in on the mechs, make sure we arent up for any patrols and if we are ill make sure you are up with plenty of time."

"Ok Tom, Ill get some shut eye, but you come get me the minute you know we are moving out."

"Will do sir."

Tom watched his friend/commanding officer walk across the tarmac toward the barracks. Once Jake (Jacobs nickname) was inside he moved over to the hanger bay where all Siera-2 Mechs were housed. There he found Liz, who like always was messing with her mech. Franks death had hit her hard as well but not as hard as Jake.

"Liz any word on any thing yet?"

"Ohhh hey Tom, no rumor is our company will be deployed in the next 12-18 hours we are going to some town called Dosilin, a remote town where we are gonna set up a supply base, it looks like we are gonna make it a new home for whatever unit is coming to garrison the world when we leave."

"12-18 hours?"

"Thats what Ryan said. How is Lieutenant doing?"

"Sleeping finally. Look if word comes down about us mounting up make sure the orders come through me, Jacob needs some rest and if he finds out we are going to be moving out he wont sleep for anything."

"Will do, Ill let Ryan know to contact you, but where are you going?"

"To see if I can find anything out on where that Warhammer pilot was last seen, I don't think Jacob will let Frank go until either he is dead or that pilot is dead."

"God I hope your wrong Tom, because that pilot moved with grace almost like he was the mech, its going to take a lot to pull that one down."

"I know but if we don't at lest try, Jacob is dead already, or rather dieing inside. Ill see you in a little bit Liz."

Tom Appling headed to Mother-Den (the call sign for the Davion Guards Command and Control). There he noticed Captain Hawkins was going over some maps with another Captain he wasnt quiet sure of who she was.

"Captain Hawkins can I have a minute sir."

"Yes Sergeant Appling, please excuse use Captain Rose."

Once the other Captain had walked away and Tom knew he had Hawkins attention.

"Sir I just want to say Lieutenant Thornton needs a favor sir."

"Well with all due respect Tom why isn't he here instead of you?"

"Because sir he doesn't realize he needs your help sir."

"Tom I'm not sure I understand where you are going with this."

"Sir, Jacob feels responsible for Franks death, and he has focused a lot of hate on the Liao Warhammer pilot, so much I think if he doesn't get another crack at him, well lets just say he is going to be a changed man."

"Tom are you telling me Lieutenant Thornton needs to be removed from active duty?"

"No sir, he is very level headed, and stands by his decision he made in that valley. He just promised Frank he would, well that he would make sure his sacrifice wasn't for nothing sir."

"I see, well Tom we cant go around settling feuds with the enemy and that pilot isnt a Liao regular. We have identified him as the XO of a Merc unit know as Carters Cobras, a small time outfit but very well organized, good leadership, and Veteran warriors. We think its Paul Spears, he was in the Davion military a few years back but got caught up in some small time drug thing and was booted out, well instead of settling down he became a merc and a damn good one I should add."

"So Frank died at the hands of a fellow country man?"

"Well I wouldn't call him a countryman he is in the employ of the Cappelean Confederation, but I will tell you this Tom, if we find him again and Jacob is there, as long as it doesnt endanger anyone or compromise our mission Ill give Jacob his shot at him. Though Im not sure Jacob can take him."

"Ill be there sir to help him. Thank you sir for the information and taking the time to speak to me."

"No problem Tom, while I have you here have you seen Jacob?"

"Yes sir he is getting some much needed rest right now sir. Should I get him sir?"

"No let him sleep, but make sure he is briefing at 1800 hours, we are moving out at 2100 hours heading to a new location, and I want everyone at the briefing."

"Yes sir, Ill see to it, 1800 hours Siera-2 will be there sir."

"Very good, now if you will excuse me Tom, I have a few more things to go over before that briefing."

"Yes, sir and again thank you sir."

Appling snapped a salute toward Captain Hawkins who returned a quick salute of his own, even though it was not customary for the Davion Guard to salute indoors. Appling felt a great deal of respect for Captain Hawkins, because Hawkins already knew Jacobs condition he could tell be that way he made reference to him, and he made sure Appling knew he wanted him to watch over him without saying so much as a word. Appling walked out of the Command center and looked at his watch. 1138 hours that left him just over 6 hours before they all had to be in briefing maybe he would get some sleep as well, he wanted to make sure he was going to be ready when he helped Jacob kill a Warhammer pilot named.... what was it Hawkins called him Spears, Paul Spears.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been a little while, since my last chapter.

**Capellan Confederation**

**Shensi, Ris'alen Ridge**

**April 24****th**** 3028**

Sao-Shao Chui Lei had given his life completely to the armed services of the Capellan Confederation. He believed in the Maxamillion Liao's dream, the leader of the Confederation would one day claim the title First Lord of the Inner Sphere. Chui, knew it may not be the Chancellor himself but one of his descendents would be the ruler of all the Inner Sphere. Lei had joined the Liao military at the young age of 15; he showed his drill instructors he had a very creative mind one that allowed him to come up with solutions to problems allot faster then other cadets in his class. Chui had entered his training as a Mechwarrior by 17, and graduated from St Ivey Military Academy with very high marks. Chui first assignment was not as distinguished as he had wanted, but entering active duty at the rank of Sang-Wei (Lieutenant) he was never the less very proud of himself. In the 12 years since that day Chui had risen to the rank Sao-Shao (Major) and was the Executive Officer of one of CCAF's premier unit, The Capellan Hussars.

"Sao-Shao," the enemy is attempting to move around our left flank."

Chui, grimced for a second trying to place the voice calling him over the broad channel, it was Sang-Wei Hawell, a young Officer selected for his ability to track just about anything in his mech and his Recon Lance Commander.

"Very good, Sang-Wei, mover your Recon Lance to shadow them,but not to close and once they crest the ridge line at 13-32-41, call in the Artillary support, Until they fall back or there is nothing left of the foul Davions" Said Chui Lei

Lets see how the Davions like it when they are pounded off this ridge, he thought to himself.

"Yes, sir Kuantao Lance seek and destroy." Said Hawell

Lei desginated all his lance names based on old Mandrian weapons, feeling that each was an entrical part of the unit as a whole. Lei smiled the Mercenary unit Carter Cobra's was taken on the bulk of the Davion Guard which was allowing him to wear down the pursuing Davion Guard. Two Companies had given chase to him a little over 70 hours ago, and though it appeared he only had a reinforced Company at his deposil he did in-fact have a reinforced Battlion on his hands, but he felt no need to let that out to anyone just yet.

Lei's assignment was to cause as much trouble for any invading force on Shensi and slow them down, which is what he had every intention of doing to the Davion Guard. Shensi would be lost but the Davions would pay for every inch of this soil, even if it ment the life of the Mercenaries, all of his men/women , even his own life would be given if he must. He knew the actions taken now would echo for his next life time.

" Ming Company, come in." said Lei

"Ming Company, here Sao-Shao."

"Are you in position?" asked Lei

"We are Sao-Shao, all we wait for is your order and we will hit the Davions right flank as instructed."

Lei laughed out loud, he couldn't help himself with a smile on his face all he needed was for Hawell to call in the artillary and then he would spring his trap on the Davion Guard House Davions premier unit. Yes today was a good day one Lei would always remember, many of his enemies would die this day, many Davion Guard would fight their last battle on this ridge.

"Very good, Lei out."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry, I put two chapters into one. I had a little time and thought I would put them both up, enjoy and please let me know what you think.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Capellan Confederation**

**Shensi, Unknown**

**April 24****th**** 3028**

It was late well into the night. The Cobra's Command section was fighting for their very lives. Less then 48 hours ago Major Gillian Carter (Commanding Officer of the mercenary unit, Carter's Cobra's) had put together a plan to hit the Davion Guard Armor Battalion. Things had not gone over well for her and the rest of her unit. Mean while Captain Paul Spears had taken command of Carters Cobras, Bravo Company and was sent to help reinforce their Liao Allies, but Spears was for lack of a better word lost. Not lost in a sense he didn't know where he was, but he had no idea where the Liao forces had gone. Spears, gave the word to fall back to the rally point, after searching for his Liao allies for the last 72 hours, Doslin which was a small community on the south central portion of the main continent. The town was known for its warm appeal to the elder, a little more then a retirement community.

"Captain Spears, we are a little over two hours march from Doslin, would you like to send out our recon to see if anything lays ahead? " asked Tabitha Windburn

Spears thought to himself, no contacts of any kind, no friendless, no enemy contact nothing, it was like they had been on a long mech stroll for the last 3 days.

"Yes, Tabitha, go ahead and take your recon, scout ahead, but don't forget you're a mech short so don't wander to far, if you have any contacts report back, do not engage under any circumstance, understood? "

"I sure do Captain, Windburn out."

Spears had come to really like Windburn she was a younger women who had ties within the Free Worlds League. The daughter of a religious family, that would never support her dreams of being a MechWarrior. Windburn had met Major Carter, how and were alluded Spears, and could not remember for the life of him but she had joined the Cobras a little over 3 years ago and had been with the unit ever since. Windburn had promoted to Lance Lieutenant just 8 months ago and was the junior officer in the unit.

Spears yawned as he rubbed his eyes, he had not slept well over the last week, but knew he needed to rest and sooner rather then later.

He knew this had a lot to do with why his memory was not working as well as it should. It really bothered him on how he couldn't recall the details of how Carter had come to meet Windburn. Oh well he thought maybe the Major was getting along better then him if anyone was a machine it was Gillian Carter.

**480 kilometers to the north**

Major Gillian Carter had been around mech's, men and military items her whole life. She was the daughter of a Mechwarrior (both mother and father) as were her grandparents on her mother's side. She was a third generation Mechwarrior by all accounts. Though when she died so would the family line, Gillian an only child had never taken the time to have a family of her own, she was married to the unit, the one passed down from her grandfather, to her mother and now to her. Gillian's mother was taken from her at a young age, killed by a Kurita raiding force, her father left to raise her on his own, she was always in the mech bay looking over the monster's of steel, as she use to call them. They looked like the toys some of the kids use to play with but were so big. Gillian thought back, she couldn't remember playing with dolls or even remember when she last wore a dress. Gillian had always known she would one day pilot one of the monsters of steel. Though she often thought of her mother she always wondered if her mother had not died so early in her life would she have been an only child, or would she be sitting in her Fathers Goliath right now. She remembered her mother being so pretty her Ivory skin, her long blond hair as evident by her German descent. Her mother was always soft spoken a contrast to her father who was very dark skinned, black hair who's family descendents hailed from Sudan located on Earth. The two were none the less total opposites but as Gillian knew and was told helplessly in love with each other. When Gillian's mother pasted a part of Simon Carter died with her, Gillian's father never remarried nor had he even consider it. Gillian's father died in 3024 of heart failure. Gillian always wondered if her father died of a broken and lonely heart.

The Missiles smacked into the Goliaths under belly, throwing Major Gillian Carter back into her cockpit. Causing her neck to snap back sending a wave of pain down her spine into her pelvis.

"Ok, I've had enough of you Mister Dervish, now you die." Said Gillian to no one but herself.

Gillian pulled the trigger on her weapons control, and let everything in her arsenal fly toward the attacking Davion Dervish. Everything hit, the PPC drilling into the right torso of the Dervish finding its way into the mech's internal organs, the Long Range Missiles evenly spread across the Dervishes upper body. The Dervish pilot attempted to keep his mech up right but gravity won this contest and the Dervish landed flat on his back. Gillian waited for her PPC to recycle and as the Dervish attempted to stand she hit him again, this time the PPC found its mark, cooking off the ammo located in the mechs internal structure. The Dervish exploded into a ball of flames.

"Now who else wants to die today", said Gillian, as she searched for a new target which didn't take long, as an enemy Thunderbolt moved into her path.

Gillian Carter had taken 13 mechs with her to attack a Davion armor battalion but what she didn't know was that the armor battalion had a company of mechs with them. This ment Lei's force had drawn 2 companies of mech's and left behind not only a full battalion of assorted Davion armor, but a 3rd company of mech's. Gillian's Company was fighting for their very survival.

"Commander Harris"

"Yes Major."

"How does our six look?"

"Well major we are keeping ahead of most of the Davion armor; this rough terrain is slowing them down, but let's just say they are nipping at our tails."

"Gosh, Fraggit…. Ok, Commander I want you to take all our fast movers and get to Captain Spears, let him know I leave him in charge of the unit, and to get as many of our people off this rock as safely as possible."

"I cant accept that order Major, its an immoral order and under the code of the Cobras set down by.."

"Dam it Tony don't give me that crap, I know what it says, but we stay here we all die and we give Paul and the rest of our people much less of a chance of"

Her words were cut off, as the Thunderbolt hit her with a full spread of its energy weapons.

(Gillian Whispering to herself) "No I haven't forgotten about you T-bolt."

She pressed on the trigger and sent a PPC shot at the advancing Thunderblot, the PPC burning off almost a full ton of armor, but failed to breach the leg.

"As I was saying," Gillian said.

"Major, I watched your fathers back for 10 years and I've watched yours the last 6, I am not going to abandon you now."

"Tony you are as hard headed as my father was."

"That, I am, and thank you for the wonderful complement. Sgt Millard."

"Sgt Millard here, go ahead Commander."

"Sgt I want you to take everyone, out of here, on a bearing of 637-184, link up with the rest of the Cobras and advise Captain Paul Spears he is now the Commanding Officer of the Cobras, as per Major Carter's orders."

"Yes sir." Replied the young Sgt.

"Major Carter to all Cobras, it has been a pleasure to serve with you, and though I cant get into specifics, I want each of you to know it is an honor to have lead you these last 6 years. Now report to Sgt Millard and tail it out of here, while Commander Harris and I cover you all."

"Commander Harris, you and I will cover them." Said Staff Sgt Ryan Wilson.

"I know better then to argue with you, you old bird," said Gillian.

Each of the remaining Cobras acknowledged the order given by their C/O, and took off behind Millard's Shadow Hawk. This left Gillian's Goliath, Harris's Phoenix Hawk, and Wilson's Marauder to guard the rear to make sure no Davion mech's pursed her family.

The Thunderbolt was attempting to move to the left as if he were going to pursue the retreating Cobra Mech's.

"No you don't, you SOB, you die here with me!!!" yelled Gillian as she let all her weapons fire giving him a broad side of missiles and Particle Cannon. The Thunderbolt stepped back from the Gillian's slaughter of damage she had given to him, but then refocused on Gillian's Goliath. But before he could lock back on to her, he was hit by 2 more PPC's from Wilson Marauder, both caught the Thunderbolt in the already damaged leg.

Gillian took a second to watch her command clear the area, and saw Harris engaging a Davion Valkyrie. Gillian fired her PPC again at the Thunderbolt who had slowed his assault on her now that he had a second mech moving in on him, but Gillian took notice that the Davion Commander was content as he made no effort to pursue the retreating mech's. Gillian smiled, she knew if anyone could save the Cobras now it would be Paul, and though he was too old for him to be like a son to her, he was more like a brother, who she would have rather had him, as a lover but the unit always came first.

"Major!! You have a Rifleman moving up toward your right flank, he is trying to support the T-bolt!!" Yelled Wilson.

"Ohh no you don't, Mister T-bolt, you sold your ticket now I'm punching it, as I said you die here with me today." Replied Gillian.

She let another full paid load free and ravaged the Thunderbolt for a second time, as did Wilson who let the Thunderbolt have another PPC followed by several rounds of his Autocannon. The Thunderbolt could not take the concentrated fire and the mech's left leg snapped, as the mech started to fall the pilot ejected from the dying mech.

"Thanks, Ryan." Gillian said over the com.

"Splash one Valkyrie, I am moving up to engage the Rifleman" said Harris

"No, Tony, you and Ryan, splash that Centurion."

"Will do" said Tony as he moved to engage his next target.

Gillian lined her shots on the Rifleman, though her armor was thin, and her ammo low, she knew she could take one more mech before she was going to fall.

The Rifleman cut loose on here with two large lasers and one PPC the energy removed more then two tons of armor off her mech, though nothing vital was hit she could ill afford another round like that. Gillian looked over her payload and realized she had two more flights of LRM ammo. She pulled the trigger and her PPC. The shot drilled the Rifleman in the right arm, she followed up with one of her LRM launchers, the missiles peppered all over the Rifleman. She moved her Goliath back away from the Rifleman and noticed a Davion Wolverine coming in to assist the Rifleman.

"Command two going down, Repeat Command two going down."

Gillian recognized Harris's voice, it ment he was out of the fight, she twisted her mech to see Harris eject from his exploding Phoenix Hawk, The Centurion pilot had reached Harris's Machine gun ammo and destroyed the mech but Gillian couldn't worry about that now. BOOM!!! Gillian was thrown around in her cockpit and her mech was going down, she tried to fight the fall but she found the ground and hit it hard. Once she shook off the wave of pain from being thrown around in her cockpit, she looked over her damage she had taken, The Rifleman had hit her hard again this time taking her right front leg, with the Wolverine adding its fire it was too much. Gillian, started to right her mech up (In an effort to get back to her feet).

" Goliath, Major Carter, This is Captain Rose of the First Davion Guard, (The feminine voice said) you are to be commended Major on you battle skills, but this fight is over maim, please power down your mech and you will be treated with the respect you deserve."

Gillian, closed her eyes for a second, and shed a tear. She was so tired, ready for it all to be over, but she could never look herself in the mirror if she were to give up. Her father always told her; when you think its over and you think it is done, remember you can always do something else. Gillian finished getting her mech back to her feet.

"Ryan, power down your mech." Said Gillian

"Major?" asked Ryan

"Power it down, I said."

"Yes sir." Replied Ryan Wilson

Once Ryan's Marauder was powered down. She opened an open channel so anyone who was within 120 Kilometers would hear.

"Davion Commander, I accept your proposal on the behalf of my men, but the warrior in me, knows I must do something else."

Gillian let loose with everything in her arsenal; it struck the Davion Rifleman in the upper torso, the missiles eating away at the armor but her PPC shot struck true destroying the Rifleman's head, crushing the cockpit and with it the life of its warrior.

"Now I am ready for you terms."

The Davion mechs arrayed all turned their fire on the Goliath; Gillian was thrown around the cockpit again, but offered no further resistance to the attacking Davion Mechs. This did not stop them they continued to punish Gillians Mech with laser fire, missile fire. The Goliath lost its second leg and was back on its way to the ground below. The mech hit hard, and Gillian smiled as everything went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have been away for a little while, Real life gets in the way of hobbies sometimes, I hope you all enjoy.**

The Warhammer moved with grace, Captain Spears was a natural Mechwarrior, and now the Commanding Officer of Carters Cobra's not more than 4 hours ago Major Gillian Carter was brought down by the Davion Guard. Spears did not know her status other then the fact his commanding officer was now out of the fight. He thought about throwing in the towel and surrendering to the Davions, but when word came in that Major Carter wanted him to get the Cobra's clear and make sure they were safe. He swore to himself he was going to do just that.

"Captain, this Ground Pound-2 we are getting some movement from the North West area, looks like some fast movers are on the way in and I don't think they are friendly."

Paul knew the Cobra's were in a world of hurt.

"Roger that GP-2, Ill have Recon-2 intercept but you tanker boys are gonna have to lend them a hand, I have six confirmed Davion's in my area, with four more moving in from the South."

"We will give them hell sir." Said the Tank Commander of the Von Luckner.

"Recon-2 move to November/Wimberly 53-1A and confirm incoming."

"Aye sir, Recon-2 on the way."

With the commands issued, Spears turned his attention back toward the advancing Shadow Hawk. Spears fired both PPC's and the SRM rack, several missle exploded over the Shadow Hawks left torso, while both PPC's found center mass. The Shadow Hawk's armor took the barrage and returned fire of its own, lettting Spears have several round of its Auto-Cannon and a Medium laser, both weapons chewed away the Warhammers armor.

"Well Mister Hawk, I grow tired of our little dance, and that BattleMaster is making short work of my people." Yelled Spears.

Spears, let both PPC's fire again, this promoted the Mech to almost shut down to the wave of heat, but Spears hit the Override button, to keep the mech running, one of the PPC's hit the Shadow Hawk in the upper left torso, the other found the mech's head. The Pilot not wanting to take any chances ejected from the mech. Spears moved on to engage the BattleMaster who had already claimed Potters Hunchback not more than 30 seconds earlier.

"Sgt Millard?"

"Yes, Captain Spears." Yelled the young Sgt.

"You and I are going to take down that BattleMaster, move to 397-176 and wait for my siginal."

"Will do Captain."

Spears moved in on the BattleMaster trying to get its attention. The Pilot of the hulking Mech turned to see Spears Warhammer and moved up to engage him. Both Mechs fired their PPC's, Spears only fired one as he knew his mech was still very warm from the assault he made on the Shadow Hawk. The BattleMaster PPC boiled almost an entire ton of armor away from Spears left arm, but Spears returned the favor by melting away the same amount from the BattleMasters center torso.

{Spears thinking to himself} I can't trade shots like this that thing had me by 15 tons and most of that weight is armor protecting the mech.

The BattleMaster moved to Spears left side into a small patch of trees, Spears knew he needed to keep the BattleMaster at bay as he had the mechs were similar as far as weapons go, the difference being the BattleMaster needed to get close to its enemies to bring most of its fire power into the fight. Spears walked back, moving away from the BattleMaster. The BattleMaster not happy with this shot another PPC at the retreating Warhammer, this shot struck the earth where he had been standing not more than two seconds ago. Spears knew the BattleMaster pilot was good, but good almost ment cocky, sometimes. Spears moved into the small patch of woods but kept his distance. The BattleMaster waited till his PPC recycled and shot it again this time it caught Spears in the left leg. Spears returned the BattleMaster shot with two of his own PPC's, both sizzling more armor off the torsos. Spears wonder would the pilot follow him where he could bring in Millards Shadow Hawk so it would tip the scales in his favor. Spears did not have to wait long as the BattleMaster pilot grew tired of the long range spectacle and moved forward at almost 58 kmph . Spears fired his six rack as well as one of his PPC's the PPC hit the BattleMaster but most of the missiles went wide a few struck the mech in the lower body but doing very little damage. The BattleMaster blasted back with four lasers and its own six rack, all the laser ravaged the Warhammers body and several missiles struck the mech but Spears was able to keep the mech up and moving.

"Millard are you ready?" asked Spears over the command channel.

"Yes sir I am in position."

"Then once you see him cut loose with his lasers again I want you to unleash hell on him and don't stop." Replied Spears.

"Aye Captain, will do."

The BattleMaster slowed its movement almost like he had heard the conversation between Millard and Spears but Spears tightened his hand over the PPC trigger and sent both cannons toward the BattleMaster, both struck him in the torso. This time Spears could see the mech's eternal structure. The BattleMaster let loose another round of laser fire and the six rack, but only two missiles found the Warhammer and one of the lasers went wide. At that moment the Battlemaster was rocked by Auto-Cannon fire as well and laser fire from its right side, Millard's Shadow Hawk had hit with his full pay load. The BattleMaster slowed its advanced to a stop and turned to the new threat, but Spears wasn't going to give him the chance. Spears unleshed his full arsenal of weapons onto the BattleMaster, which everything the Warhammer had struck the unaware mech at almost point blank range, both PPC's boiled more armor from the mechs left side, the six rack of missiles exploded all over the front of the BattleMaster torso, Spears could see smoke trailing out of the center toros, Spears lasers cut into the exsposed center, and Spears thought for a second he saw a secondary explosion in the mech but was uncertain. The BattleMaster let Millards Shadow Hawk have his PPC, which smacked the medium mech in the right arm, but doing very little else then removing armor for the location, it also sent its six rack at the Warhammer, missing with all the missiles. Spears mech was very hot, but he knew so was the BattleMaster.

"Millard target the mechs center torso, he is losing engine shielding, he can't stay in the fight much longer or he is going to cook off his ammo, from all the heat he is putting off."

Millard, held the trigger on his auto-cannon and sent round after round at the BattleMaster, Millards Shadow Hawk was climbing in heat as well,but Millard knew if he didn't pour as much damage on to the BattleMaster it was going to kill him and his Commanding Officer. The Auto-Cannon ripped apart the BattleMasters last remaining armor on the torso's and several rounds found their way into the enternal structure of the mech, 3-4 seconds later the pilot ejected as the Battlemaster, the king of the battle field fell over dead.

"Good work Sgt, I count that as a confirmed kill for you." Said Spears to the young Sgt.

"Sir we both know I was assisting you on this, I believe that kill is yours."

"Sgt, are you arguing with me?" Spears allowed himself a laugh after using his best commanding voice to scorn Millard.

"No sir, I would not want to get on your bad side." Millard shard in with a laugh of his own.

"Very good then, the kill is yours, now let's go see if we can find one for me." Said Spears.

Both mechs moved off to rejoin the rest of the unit who was fighting to make it through another day.


	10. Chapter 10

I haven't been able to write in some time, but with school back in I find myself with some free time, so I'm back at it.

**Shensi**

**Contested area**

**May 20****th**** 3028**

Paul Spears had a rough few weeks, a lot had happened to him and the Cobra's; in just 3 ½ weeks so much had changed. The units C/O Gillian Carter had been killed in action forcing Spears into the role of Commanding Officer of the Cobra's. The Cobra's Liao allies had left the planet in full retreat, leaving the Cobra's as the population's only defense. The Cobra's were a little more then 2 companies strong, whittled down from battle after battle.

"Comm-Officer, any word from Ajax, yet? Asked Spears.

"No sir, he hasn't broke radio silence yet, but if he is inbound he still would have 13 hours and 27 minutes before he would break radio silence." Responded Sgt. Killmer.

"Let me know the minute he does." Said Spears.

Spears had sent his one remaining drop ship away in an effort to recover supplies from a nearby star system, word was Ajax had come through big time and even had a couple of new Mechwarriors he was bringing in to help shore up some of the units losses. The Cobra's still had almost 3 months left on their contract and though his orders were to get the Cobra's clear and safe, he couldn't help but feel he owed it to the men and women who had fought and died on Shensi to not give up, his last Intelligence report had told him that another Merc unit was being routed to Shensi to reinforce his own unit but no way to tell if it was false or there was truth to it.

" Lieutenant Wilson, any word in from our recon?' asked Spears

"Negative Major, but Lieutenant Windburn is good at what she does, sir, if the Davion Guard is packing up and moving on to their next target she will find out." Replied the newly promoted lieutenant.

Spears had made two battlefield commissions over the last two weeks, one was Ryan Wilson, who was a Staff Sgt and former head-training officer of the Cobra's and the other was Jeffrey Jasper the Infantry OIC. Spears knew Jasper had years of experience and by all accounts was the only other person who had been with the unit longer then he had.

"Well one thing about it Wilson, if the Davion Guard is packing up, you can bet your ass, someone is coming to take their place." Said Spears.

"Of that sir, I have no doubt, but the real question is who?" stated Wilson.

" I wish I knew."

Is all Spears could say.

**Shensi**

**Extraction Point Bravo**

**Davion Sector.**

"Sir I respectfully request to remain here, and cover the Guards withdraw." Said Jacob Thornton.

"Lieutenant, we are pulling out in less then 15 hours. This area is secure, we have no need to leave anyone behind, our orders have us moving on to our next target." Said Captain Hawkins.

"Sir please, then I asked to be reassigned to the 12th Deneb Light Cav." Shot back Thornton.

"Lieutenant, your request is denied, we have lost to many warriors on this rock and our next target proves to be a hard fight, we had the element of surprise on our side, during this attack and the defenders still managed to take almost 2 full companies of our mechs down as well as put another 5 in for major repairs and refits and we lost 6 top pilots. You are now my senior Lance Lieutenant and I need you clear headed and ready for our next fight. Besides the Deneb are capable of dealing with the Liao forces left here. Said Captain Hawkins.

"But sir…"

" No more on the subject Mister Thornton, you are an Officer in the Davion Guard and you will act like it. Jacob this battle is over, I know you still want a shot at Paul Spears but it will not be this battle, I am sorry you never had another crack at him and I know you hate it deep down inside. But we all have our orders and your orders right now is to have your lance stowed away on the Vengeance ready for dust off in less then 14 hours. Now do I make myself clear?" asked Captain Hawkins.

"Aye sir, I understand my orders and thank you for letting me vent on the subject sir. Said Jacob.

"I understand how you feel, Jac, if you are ment to face Spears it will happen one day. I just don't see it being this fight. Said Hawkins

" Permission to get my unit ready for transport?" asked Jacob.

"Permission granted Lieutenant." Said Hawkins.

Jacob Thornton saluted his Commanding Officer and turned to leave the office. Thornton walked out to meet his friend Tom Appling.

"No go, as I can see by the look on your face." Said Appling as Jacob walked over to him.

"No the old man refused my request to transfer. Can I get one of your smokes?" asked Jacob.

"You don't smoke Jac." Shot back Tom.

"I do now, because if I don't do something about these nerves I'm going to explode." Said Jacob.

Tom Appling was Jacobs's best friend and lance mate. Tom handed over a rolled up smoke and lit it for him. Jacob pulled a long puff off the cigarette, and started to cough.

"Easy Jac, you have virgin lungs, you have to walk before you can crawl." Said Tom.

Jacob smiled at Tom. Tom had not seen Jacob smile since Frankie had died over a month ago.

"So what now L.T." asked Tom.

"Well now, we have the techs stow our gear on the dropship. Said Jacob.

"Then?" asked Tom

"Then we have 12 hours to get crazy drunk before we leave this rock behind and with it all our demons that we never had the chance to fight. Come on Tom first round is on me, lets go lay to rest a great friend, and pray that we meet Paul Spears on the battlefield another day. Said Jacob

Tom smiled back at his friend, knowing Jacob was back. Hawkins had gotten through to him.

"Well don't waste that smoke they aren't cheap, and the first round is on me, I owe it to you anyway. Said Tom.

"Well Tom if your buying I'm not refusing, you never buy." Laughed Jacob.

Both friends walked off to get their unit ready for transport to the next battlefield and then would toast all the fallen warriors that this war had claimed this far.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks prior.

Planet: Second Try

Ajax was a rather large framed man, whose ancestors hailed from Terra's British Isles or better known as Ireland. Though he did not share his ancestry accent he did share in the Irish temper they were known for.

" Well excuse me there, mister, I believe I was sitting there." Said Ajax to the bar patron who seemed to be content on taking his seat.

"Not from where I am sitting you aren't." Shot back the drunken patron.

"Well sir we have one of two ways we can do this, one you can take your drink and move along as I need to talk with the young lady or two I can make the rest of your night really really bad, but either way your going to give me my seat back." Said Ajax.

Before the man could so much as utter a syllable Ajax had grabbed him by the arm, twisted it back and had the man laying on the ground.

"Ahhhh, you son of a.." the drunken patron was cut off as Ajax finished him off with a kick to the side of the head. The patron was knocked out cold.

"Was that really necessary?" asked the lady Ajax was here to meet.

"No but I have this thing about people drinking and acting like a drooling child. Now should we move over to a table where we can speak a little better in private?" said Ajax.

"All that and we are moving to a table?" she laughed a bit and smiled for the first time since she had walked in.

The two walked over to one of the tables in the rear of the building. Though it was busy most of the people stuck to the bar, as it was one of the only sure ways you would get a drink in a place like this.

"So what is it I can do for you?" she asked.

"Well I liked to know who am I speaking too." said Ajax.

" You can call me Motovich." She said back.

"Well Miss Motovich my name is Ajax, I work for the a small Merc group known as Carters Cobra's we are in a bit of a fix." He said, I've been lead to believe you are a person who can get your hands on certain items, some say you might be one of the best in Liao space."

"Well you know how rumors are Mister Ajax, they are only about 10% truth and then 99% of that truth is distorted, but depending on what you are looking for I might be able to help out." Said Motovich.

" Miss, I really don't have a lot of time, my unit is getting their teeth kicked in and we need some of everything, including replacement jocks maybe even a few Mech's if we can." Raising his voice a little louder then he intended too.

" Do you happen to have a list of what you need? She asked.

Ajax slid a flash drive over to her.

"This has everything we need, but one thing is I need it in 36 hours as I am lifting off heading back with or without those items." He said

"Well assuming you don't have anything exotic on here I can have it for you in about 22-23 hours, but the price is doubled." She said raising an eyebrow as she told him the price.

"Fine money the unit has, its support we have none of, you get me everything on that list and find me 1 or 2 Mech Jock's who check out. Ill pay triple your asking price." He said smiling back at her as he took a long pull of his bottle of beer.

"Hmm, ok well you are in luck it just so happens I have two lances on my hands, they are mostly medium class mechs and I know of 3 solid pilots, I will vouch for them all." She said.

"Really, but are the mechs worth a crap or are they on their last leg, because sister I don't need a bunch broke down wasn't worth a crap to begin with mechs, I need top of the line or we can do with out." He shot back at her.

" They are all top of the line, and for your information its my own unit we are currently in-between contracts, but we can work that out with your commanding officer when we hit Shensi." Said Motovich.

Ajax was puzzled, as he had never told her where the unit was stationed. Motovich could tell by the look on his face.

"Well Ajax maybe what you heard was true about me, I know an awful lot about the Cobra's and their XO." said Motovich. "I will have everything ready to go by this time tomorrow make sure attest half of the money is deposited in this Com-Star account before 0800 hours."

Ajax took the slip of paper and watched the women who had just thrown him for a loop; walk out the bar without saying another word. Then it struck him he never told her how to get a hold of him or where they would meet. But he smiled to think maybe the Cobra's had made a new friend but could she be trusted. He thought on it for a minute as he finished his beer, they didn't have much of a choice Spears and the rest of the unit needed the replacement parts and expenditures. He would have to trust her, attest until she delivered the items.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shensi; the Nest**

**May 21****st**** 3028; 0213 hrs**

Spears had been up for a while now, his recon force had confirmed the Davion Guard was loading up and appeared to be moving on, but he also had reports that two dropships were inbound. Which ment fresh troops were coming in to replace the Guard.

"Why is it always something, seems like we can never get a break. said Spears to himself.

Just then Spears personal communicator went off.

"Spears here."

"Major, sorry to bother you so late, but you left word once Ajax broke radio silence to let you know." Said the Com Operator.

"Yes, put him through. Spears said.

" Major, this is the Viper, come in Major." Ajax said through the radio waves. Spears let himself smile.

"Go ahead Viper this is the Nest." Spears said back.

" Sir, we hit pay dirt, I have managed to get several repair kits, as well as most of the ammunition we need, I also scored 3 Mechs which should help out and managed to bring in a lance with pilots." Said Ajax.

"That is good news Viper, we sure can use the goods and the Mechs, but this lance how did you come by them and check them out." Asked Spears.

"Well sir the C/O of the unit provided us with the materials we needed but as part of it she wanted to work out a contract with the Cobra's I figured I would leave that to you." Replied Ajax.

"Understood, Viper, what is the C/O's name?" asked Spears.

"I only have her last name, but she claims to know you sir, its Motovich." Said Ajax.

There was no reply for a few seconds as Spears took in the name he had not heard in almost 6 years.

"Major you there, or did we lose you?" asked Ajax.

"No Viper I am here, would that be Natasha Motovich by chance?" asked Spears.

"Well sir, again she never gave me her first name so I don't know, but she is about 30 years old long raven colored hair, deep green eyes, and figure that is to die for. " said Ajax.

Spears closed his eyes and shook his head as Ajax read off the description of the women.

"Very well Ajax, how long before you touch down?" asked Spears trying to change the subject of Natasha Motovich.

"We should be on the ground in about 6 hours sir, assuming we don't meet any type of resistance along the way." Said Ajax.

"I will deploy our Areo assets to help bring you all in the rest of the way." Said Spears.

"Well thank you sir, we welcome the escort." Said Ajax.

"See you soon Viper, Nest out." Spears shut his com radio off.

Spears thought back to almost 8 years ago. Natasha Motovich, their last meeting had not been a good one, not since he never said good bye, to a women he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with. Yea it seemed like fate was not going to give him or the Cobra's any kind of break.

To be Continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Shensi; the Nest**

**May 21st 3028; 1047hrs**

Spears stood at the end of the dropship ramp waiting for Ajax and Motovich. Lieutenant Wilson waited with him.

"So Major I hear you know this Motovich? Asked Wilson.

Spears gave him a good long look but did not respond, which was enough for Wilson as he let the point drop before it was even good and started. Ajax appeared on the ramp along with two other males, one female and Natasha Motovich. Spears had prayed it wasn't her, the Inner Sphere was a big place and the likely hood of meeting Natasha again was slim but yet she stood not more than 30 feet from him. Ajax walked over and saluted Spears who returned the salute.

"Major may I introduce…." (Cut off by Motovich)

"We know each other all too well, though it's been 7-8 years. Isn't that right Major Spears." Said Motovich.

"Yes we do but that was another life time." Replied Spears.

"Another life time, you say, ok I guess I'll take that response, it's better than the one I was given all those years ago. Said Motovich.

Spears facial expression did not waiver.

"Miss Motovich, you are speaking of matters better reserved for a private conversation, one I am more than willing to have but right now is not the time." Said Spears.

"Aaaahaaa" she said.

"Lieutenant Wilson will you see to Miss Motovich and her people are taken care." Without waiting for a reply from Wilson he looked back to her.

"Once you are settled and I can debrief my Dropship Commander, I will get back with you, until then please accept the Cobra's hospitality." Spears said.

"Ive waited 8 years to have this talk, I guess I can wait another few hours." She said.

Motovich and her people followed Wilson off the areo field to a waiting jeep. Ajax turned to Spears.

"Something bad from the past?" he asked.

"Yea you could say that, but we need the cargo she provided so I'll have to relive apart of my life I thought was buried long ago." Said Spears.

"Well Major, I am not asking you anything about it but who ever she is she is connected, some of the things we needed would have been hard to come by in time of peace, but in the middle of a Succession War, only premier units would have been able to get, somehow she got it though." Replied Ajax.

"You have no idea how connected she is, but your right, If I have to pay for my so called sins to save the Cobra's, Well Jax that's what I'll be doing." Said Spears.

Spears pulled out his communicator.

"Sgt Kilmer, assemble the staff in the ready room in 30 minutes we have some things to discuss." Said Spears into his communicator.

"Roger, Major, 30 minutes." Replied Kilmer.

Spears looked back to Ajax as he put his communicator away.

"Ajax you did real good, thank you for busting your ass finding what we needed and getting back here so fast." Said Spears.

Ajax smiled.

"Well sir if you won't be needing me or my crew I'm going to give them a 12 hour furlough. I know we have an inbound force but they busted their hides to get us back." Asked Ajax.

Spears thought to himself for a minute.

"Ajax that's fine but keep them close, we may have to dust off if things get to bad or they drop down on top of us." Said Spears.

"Will do Major, and thank you." He replied, saluted and walked away back toward the dropship.

**++++++++++++ 30 minutes later in CIC++++++++++++++++**

Spears had gathered his most trusted Officers, Present was Lieutenant Wilson, Lieutenant Windburn, Lieutenant Ross, Sgt Kilmer and Sgt Nicholas. Missing was Captain Jasper and Lieutenant Fester. They all sat at the table in the CiC.

"Alright Ive called this meeting as we need to go over what we have in the way of ready units and what we intend to do about the incoming force's." Spears said to the gathered Officers. Spears looked over to Sgt Kilmer.

"Kilmer, Ive asked you her for two fold, one I am happy to promote you to the rank of 2nd Lieutenant which means you are my new aide."

Kilmer smiled as several people clapped in acknowledgment of Kilmer's promotion.

"Second, I want you to give a ready report for the Infantry and the Armor as both Captain Jasper and Lieutenant Fester are occupied." Said Spears.

"Aye, sir, I'll need a few minutes but I should be able to accommodate you. Also thank you sir for the vote of confidence." Said Kilmer to Spears.

"Lieutenant's Ross,Wilson and Windburn I want the status of our Mech assets as well as our Areospace assets. Sgt Nicholas, here is a manifest of all parts brought in from Ajax, add that to your stores and let me know where we stand on the up keep of all equipment and maintenance on the Mechs." Spears said as he handed over a disk to the young Sgt.

"One last thing, I want all of this by 1600hours, I have another meeting to keep so please get me all you can by then. Thank you all." He said and walked out of the room. Leaving his officers to get what needed to be done, done.


	14. Chapter 14

May 21st 3028 13:12 hours

Shensi, Shensi Space Port

Major Dansky, was overseeing his battalions disembarking from the dropship. Dansky had read all the Intel-files on the current situation here on Shensi and he didn't like it one bit. He never liked the fact the 12th Deneb Light Calvary had to play clean up for the 1st Davion Guard. Sure the Guard was the Davion premiere unit but the Calv was no slouch either, but none the less here they were playing garrison/mop up duty, missing out on part of the frontal invasion of the Liao's.

"Major, you have a call waiting on you sir, you can take right over here." Said one of the tech's who was overseeing several mechs being moved to their new housing area.

"Thank you, Corporal." Said Dansky.

Dansky was a tall man nearly 6'5 and weighted almost 260 pounds, he covered the distance in a little more than 5 or 6 strides.

"Dansky here." He said over the hand held receiver.

"Major, this Lieutenant Colonel York."

"Yes mam, what can I do for you." Said Dansky. York was the newly promoted OIC of the 12th Deneb Calvary.

"Major, how long before your unit is off loaded and ready to move?" asked Lt Col. York.

"Well Colonel, my Command lance and Bravo Company are already off loaded, we can have the rest off the dropship in the next 30-45 minutes." He said back to her.

"Very good, I want you to take what you have right now and make for sector 33-47-Mic, and identify any hostels in that area, if you find any and it is favorable you are to engage, but only if it's favorable, once the rest of your unit is off loaded leave instructions for them to join you.

"Very good Colonel, I will brief Captains Poskins and Fosstil (_Note: Poskins and Fosstil Commanding Officers of Alpha and Charlie Company_) while I am en-route, if there is anything there Colonel we will take care of it." Dansky said back to Colonel York.

"Good to hear Kevin, but be careful these Merc's gave the 1st a black eye when they were here, I want to make sure we don't receive the same type of treatment." York said.

"I'll be in touch mam as soon as we have something to report." Said Dansky.

Major Dansky hung the receiver up and walked over to the tech who had told him about the call. Dansky conveyed a since of urgency to the tech to have Bravo Company and his Command Lance ready in 10 minutes to march out from the space-port. The young tech hurried off to inform the unit commanders of the Majors orders. Yea on planet 25 minutes and the mop up detail had already begun.


	15. Chapter 15

**St. Andre; Capellan Confederation**

**May 28****th**** 3028**

Jacob moved his Enforcer up to better support Tom's Centurion from the Liao Marauder who seemed poised in destroying the Centurion. Jacob fired round after round of auto cannon into the Marauder hoping to buy Tom some time, but the Marauder pilot did not wave he continued his attack, even Liz's concentrated fire from her new Phoenix Hawk 1-D would make the Marauder turn its attention.

" Tom, how you holding up?" asked Jacob.

"Not to bad, Jake, but I'm red all over, and I'm down one medium laser." replied Tom Appling.

"Ok on my mark, I want you to bring that big SOB, right to me. Liz you and Kevin get in behind him and lay him open as quick as you can, this guy is going down now." said Jacob over Sierra-2's broad band.

"Mark, 2,1, now Tom, go,go,go." yelled Jacob.

Tom moved his mech back even under the relentless assault from the Liao mech. Liz and Kevin both moved into a better position to take advantage of the Liao pilots blood lust. Jacob continued to fire round after round into the Marauder destroying the mechs armor, Jacob heard a voice come over.

"Heat levels at critical auto shutdown eminent." said his mech as his heat had spiked to dangerous levels. Jacob hit the override button and continued to pound the Marauder.

Liz and Kevin managed to make it into the Marauders six, and let loose with everything they had. The Maurader finally took notice that there were more then just a Centurion here. The Marauder turned to face his attackers in the rear.

"Ohh, no you don't." said Tom as he depressed the trigger on the fire control, letting everything in his arsenal at the Marauder. The Marauder wobbled and the pilot made a great effort to hold the mech up right, he even managed to hit Tom with a medium laser and PPC but the next exchange from the Davion lance dropped the Marauder down permit. The mech did not move, smoke billowed from the wreckage.

" One down, 35 more to go.'' Said Liz referring to the Battalion of Liao mechs arrayed against the 1st Davion Guards Battalion.

"Very true Liz." said Tom.

"Tom why don't you pull back we can handle this without you." Said Jacob.

"Negative sir, Ill be fine, but the next target gets to beat on one of you." said Tom.

All of the Sierra-2 Lance shared a chuckle, and moved back over the ridge to reengage their next victim and it appeared that a Vindicator and an Urbanmech where the ones chosen as they both fell to the combined fire of Sierra-2.

"Not bad Sierra's, looks like the Liao forces are in full retreat. Said Captain Hawkins (C/O of Sierra Company)

In all told this being the first fight of St Andre, the Guard had lost 2 mechs and another 3 would be down for major repairs including Tom's Centurion. The Liao Forces lost 11 mechs either destroyed or captured by the Guards and another 3-4 were badly damaged that they pulled out well before the Liao commander sounded the retreat. The Guard on any other day would of pursued but this was a LZ spear head, the Liao forces on St Andre would be taken care of soon enough, as would the rest of the Capellan Confederation.


	16. Chapter 16

Shensi, Unknown

May 28th 3028; 0346 hours

Paul Spears sat at his desk looking over his units report for what seemed like the eighteenth time. As he rubbed his eyes he knew deep down even with the unit's additions of Natasha's people it still put the Cobras at a 3 to 1 disadvantage against the 12th Deneb Cav. though they were not as seasoned as the Davion Guard they were no slouch. Their C/O seemed to be a brilliant tactician as every time Spears committed to a fight, they were quickly on the ropes and in full retreat. Spears knew time was running out for him and the Cobra's. Natasha had told him her employer was willing to buy out the rest of the Cobra's contract with the Confederation, but she was not forth coming with too much information and she advised him she could not disclose her employers' identity. He could not help but wonder if she was just doing it to get him back for running out on her all those years ago.

(Knock at the door)

"Come in." said Spears

The door opened and in walked Captain Jeffrey Jasper, Spears second in command.

"Jeff, sorry to have you up at this hour but I have a few things I want to talk to you about and for all accounts they cannot wait." Spears said.

"No problem Major, I really haven't been able to sleep since 7th squad went M.I.A. it's not like Sgt Lincoln to be that way, but how can I be of service." Said Jasper.

"Well just so you know, I have 2 mechs in that area, and several armor assets scowering the country side if they are there we will get them back, which brings me to my point we have 2 months and 22 days left on our contract with the Confederation, Natasha has said she can arrange for us to opt out of it, all clear and legal." Said Spears.

"Really." Was all Jasper could say. As he arched his brow at the prospect of getting off this rock and getting away from this losing battle they were fighting.

"Yea, and it sounds real good there's two catches." Spears replied.

Jasper smiled.

"There always is, when something sounds too good to be true." He told his commanding officer.

"Well one we have to forfeit all moneys that have to be paid to us for the next 3 months and the second one is we have no idea who our new employer is or will be." Said Spears.

"Wow, those are both harsh. The money I think we could maybe make it, if we could off load some of the parts we have that we don't need, but a new boss and we have no idea who he or she is. That's tough to swallow." Replied Jasper.

"The money will be tight but we are heavy by two tanks, I think we can sell those to some militia or another merc unit and we can keep the unit fed, the unknown employer worries me, I mean they can't be any worse than Old Max "(referring to the leader of the Confederation). Said Spears.

"Well Paul, you have done a great job so far and Anderson would approve of any choice you made, she did leave you in charge of the unit and her last order to you was get the Cobra's away safe." Jasper reminded him.

Spear thought to himself and sat there in silence rubbing his eyes.

"You are right Jeff, I knew there was a reason I promoted you to XO. Have all command personal meet up at 0900 hours for a meeting; we are going to see what Natasha has to offer and how she plans on getting us off this rock in one piece if she can truly do it." Spears said.

"Very good sir, I'll get the word out and if there's nothing else?" asked Jasper.

"No Jeff that is all, go get some rest and I'll see you in a few hours." Said Spears.

Jeffrey Jasper gave Spears a salute and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Spears thought to himself, he was doing the right thing he was saving the Cobra's from certain death, he was following his C/O's last dying order, but why did he feel so bad why did this make him sick to his stomach?


	17. Chapter 17

Shensi, Shimmering Flats

June 3rd 3028

Spears had agreed to make a deal with Natasha and her employer, but it would be another week before she could deliver the Cobra's off planet and that ment Spears would have to keep them at least one step in front of the 12th Deneb Cav. an easier said than done job, Deneb was a light pursuit unit who was made for just this type of fighting.

"Fire Support, mark 63199-Hotel-Echo-Mark-2, fire for effect" came the command from Spears to his Fire Support lance, attempting to pin down the 12th, which would give his company seconds to put some distance in between them.

"Roger, that Major. All LRM's mark that bearing and fire, fire, fire." Replied Lance Sgt Kapalious.

With the command a little over 110 missiles arched through the sky in bound for the fast moving Davion Mechs. Several mechs were hit by the inbound warheads but they did not give up on their prize, the chance to take down the Cobra's C/O and a chance to end this fight once and for all. Spears Fire Lance let another volley fly this time the missiles claimed a Davion Wasp and Valkyrie. When Spears saw a Stinger slow its pursuit he depressed both PPC's cannons and destroyed the Stinger, cutting it in two.

"Good job Cobra's, I count three down with that volley." Spears said over the general com line.

"No, make that four sir; this Locust is a scrap now." Said Lieutenant Windburn.

Spears smiled at his Recon Commanders reply.

"Very nice." he said.

The Davion mechs slowed but continued toward the Cobra's battle lines, even with the Fire Support being called in on them, they were determined to not allow the Cobra's to run away again, not this day. But in truth Spears had no notion of retreating, he had told his officers they would hold this ground and force the Davion mechs to pull out or the battle would be decided right here right now.

"Natasha, you started your run?" asked Spears.

"10-4, Major we will be there in 55 seconds." She said back.

"Wilson, how about you, where is your current location?" Spears asked

"Major we are about 2 minutes out, sorry we are a little behind but we are trying to make up some time now." Wilson responded back to Spears.

"No problem just don't, make it too much later than that." He said.

"Will do sir." Came Wilsons reply.

Spears was drawing in the Davion mechs and then two of his lances would strike from the 12ths rear flank, causing them to either pull out, split fire on several mechs, or be utterly destroyed as they were now caught at perfect range for his LRM mechs.

"All Cobra's go to second phase of RUN-NO-MORE, repeat, second phase of RUN-NO-MORE." Yelled Spears of the general communication line.

With that order Captain Jasper and 225 Cobra Infantry came out of hiding and proceeded to have their way with a Griffin and a Valkyrie. The Valkyrie was turned into a ball of flames in a matter of minutes, 50 SRM-2 launchers were deployed at almost point blank range, the pilot never knew what hit him. Soon after several tanks broke cover from the 12ths nine o clock and made mince meat out of a Shadow Hawk, and destroyed another Locust.

"Jasper, pull your people back." Spears said over the command channel, as he sent two PPC's to help finish off the Griffin that his infantry had been working on. The mech fell hard and never moved again.

Natasha and her lance cleared the wood line which started the 3rd phase of the operation. Her lance picked off two Wasp's both fell to the lance of Lineholders.

"Scratch two more, what is that now 7 or 8." Said Natasha.

"No it makes 9, splash an Enforcer too." Said Wilson who out of nowhere destroyed the Deneb mech with his lances concentration of fire power.

The Deneb unit was not use to losing mechs like this, they had under estimated this small merc unit and now they were paying for it and the cost was going to high as Spears had no intention of allowing them to just stroll out of here. They were going to have to fight for every inch and every step they took. The Deneb mechs were now pulling back losing almost a full company in less than 4 minutes of a battle they had the merc's on the run not 2 minutes ago, now they were the ones pulling back, they in every word had fallen into Spears trap. Once they made it out of the armor and LRM range Spears allowed them to turn tail and run but the Cobra's claimed another 4 mechs before they let them leave the field.

"All units damage report, asap." Asked Spears.

All units called in, they had not lost any mechs or any armor assets just some minor damage was reported. Jasper reported he had 12 infantry dead and another 7 wounded. Spears had Windburns lance backed up by Natasha's lance sent out to make sure the Deneb Cav were not going to regroup and come back at them. He then ordered the tech crews to get to work on salvaging what they could off the fallen Deneb mechs and what they couldn't, would be destroy so the Deneb Cav could not bring it back into the fight. The Infantry reported they had captured 5 Deneb Mech Warriors. They would be returned to their unit but not today.

"Great job everyone, I would call this a real victory one worthy of the Cobra's tradition." He said to all units.

He felt a lot better and that knot in his stomach was gone, during this whole fight the Cobra's had been on the run, but not today they stood up to the house unit and won the field. It was a great day for the mercenaries, now if only Gillian could be here to see it.


	18. Chapter 18

Shensi, 12th Deneb Calv. HQ

June13th 3028

"Well general, looks like all is in order and everything checks out. The Cobra's stand down will be active as of midnight tonight." Said Natasha.

The Davion general looked over the paper work that had been delivered to him by Com-Star not more than 20 minutes ago.

"Miss Natasha, you do realize that if your unit fires on any of my people at any point during your stay, contract be damned, I really don't care if Hanse Davion signed this himself." Replied the old general.

"We understand general, you have nothing to worry about we will be out-bound by the week's end, and Shensi for all intent will belong to the Federated Suns." Barked back Natasha.

Spears shifted in his seat, he did not know how she had managed this over the last few days, but Natasha had come through, here he was at the enemy HQ negotiating some forum of cease fire with the general of the 12th Deneb Calv RCT. Spears leaned over to whisper in Natasha's ear.

(Whispering) "You do know there is a Liao unit still active out there."

Natasha not breaking eye contact with the general only shook her head in an up and down motion which told Spears she knew all about it. The general looked over to his aide.

"This has been confirmed and authenticated?" Asked the general.

"Yes sir, it has, I have done it twice, should I do it again, sir?" replied the young captain.

"No once was enough." The general replied turning his attention back to Spears and Natahsa.

"Very well a cease fire is in effect and you all have safe passage from Shensi, but you have 72 hours to get off this rock or I will consider it as an attack on the Federated Suns and will be required to disarm you at that time." The general said.

Before either could say anything the general looked at his aide and said "Show them off my base captain, you two be careful, and that 72 hours from right now."

Spears and Natasha stood up and walked out of the office.

"Spears can we move everything in that amount of time?" she asked.

"We are going to find out aren't we." Replied Spears.

72 hours to move an entire Battalion was going to be tight especially without a space port.


End file.
